The Fall of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell
by LauzzyLou
Summary: The series of events which lead up to Wyatt turning evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own charmed, Now SHOO.

**Characters:**

Piper Halliwell

Leo Wyatt **(Elder/Vacant)**

Wyatt Halliwell **(16)**

Christopher Halliwell **(14)**

Melinda Halliwell **(12)**

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Samantha Halliwell **(10)**

**A/N: Although all the children are half-whitelighter, none of them mastered the skill of healing. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and Samantha can all orb, And Samantha and TK Orb like Her mother.**

**Chapter One**

It was a typical summers day in San Fransisco. Well, saying day, meaning morning.

Halliwell Manor was as its' busiest peak, breakfast.

Piper halliwell was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, watching her niece and three kids devour breakfast. Not a moment later, Paige Matthews breezed into the kitchen and poked her sister.

"Where's Phoebe?" She asked.

"Out for her morning jog, she's due back soon."

At that precise moment, Phoebe burst through the door, still at a running pace.

"Hey, Phoebs," Paige said.

"Can't stay. Have to shower and get to work." She shouted , without offering them a glance.

By 7.30 the kids were ready to go. Piper grabber her car keys off the counter and walked towards the door, followed by the four children.

"Ahem, Samantha." Said Paige.

She turned around.

"What?"

"You forgot something."

Samantha looked puzzled. Paige ran towards her and grabbed her into a hug. Samantha struggled and sighed.

"Ugh…MOTHER, stop!" She complained.

Paige giggled and patted her on the head.

"Have a good day!" She said cheerfully, looking at Piper. Piper nodded.

"Be back in twenty" she said, and they left.

Piper parked the car and the kids piled out.

"OK, I'll meet you guys here at 3.30, OK?"

"But, Mom.." Said Wyatt.

"Ah, yeah, band practice, do you need me to pick you up later? It'd be so much more ideal if you'd learn how to drive, Wyatt."

Wyatt Smirked.

"Nah, I'll just orb, why pay all that money for lessons when I have my own transportation."

Piper sighed, she didn't like her children using their power for personal gain, but this was Wyatt's whightlighter side.

"Alright fine, have a good day." She watched them walk towards the school. She was proud of her children.

Melinda Halliwell sat front and centre of the empty classroom, staring into space.

She was pulled out of her daydream when the teacher waslked into the room and sat at the front desk. He held a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Melinda, I'm sorry for calling you here during your lunch hour, but I'm concerned." He said.

"What about, Sir?" She asked, not surprised.

"Your last two assessments have extremely poor grades, can you explain this?" He asked. She looked at the floor.

"No Sir." She stated.

"And you studied thoroughly?" He asked.

"As thoroughly as I could." She replied.

"Well, my deepest apologies Melinda, but I'm afraid that I must call your mother." He said. Melinda got up.

"Fine. Do that." She said, plainly.

She left the school grounds and took the long way home, Sure enough, Piper was waiting for her as she walked through the door….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Don't own charmed, Now SHOO.

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh." Melinda said.

"Your teacher called me, told me you're failing." Piper stated.

"Mhmm." Melinda replied, she didn't particularly care.

"Oh, That's not all. Then you were seen leaving school property before the end of the day."

Melinda was silent.

"I'm disappointed in you, Mel."

"What's new!" Melinda thought.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Piper asked. Melinda shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess…" She mumbled.

"You're grounded for a week, starting now. Go up to your room and go study. Your teacher is giving you a second chance." Piper said. Melinda's outburst began.

"This isn't fair mom. I studied my ass off for those assessments and it didn't help at all. I'm struggling and you don't even care!" She screamed and ran up the stairs.

Piper stood in the hallway, she didn't bother going after her daughter. Paige walked in from the living room.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Mel's failing, and I'm not making it any easier for her." Piper said.

"Don't worry Pipe, she's just going through her teenage years. I'm dreading the day that Sam turned thirteen!" Piper Chuckled.

"I should go pick the kids up." She said.

"No, no. Let me, you go talk to your daughter." Paige said. Piper nodded and gave Paige the keys and began walking up the stairs. She knocked on Melinda's door.

"Go away!" Melinda shouted.

"Mel? Listen, I want to talk to you." Piper said.

"Go AWAY!" Mel screamed. Piper hesitated for a moment, then opened the door. The girl was sitting on her bed. Noticing her teary eyes, Piper sat down on the bed beside her.

"What's up?" She asked.

Melinda glared at her mother.

"Look, I'm sorry for reacting like I did downstairs, you're struggling and I need to help you." Piper explained.

"Oh yes. You understand now that I made it perfectly CLEAR to you!" She shouted. Piper drew back.

"Mel, I can't read your mind. I'm not an empath. That's Phoebes ground." Piper argued. Mel sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"Yeah, It's my ground too." She confessed.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"I got a new power – Empathy" She said. Piper smiled.

"That's so great, sweetie!" She exclaimed.

"NO!" She shouted "It's not! Do you have any idea how hard it is? Being 'Charmed', trying to fit it, having a normal life ASWELL as being flooded with everyone else's emotions?" Piper sighed.

"I'm sorry, I never considered it from your point of view." She said.

"No, I didn't think you would, you never do." Mel said.

"Hey, that's not fair…" Piper argued.

"You know what? That's what being 'Charmed' has taught me. Life is not fair."

"Melinda, calm down."

"No!"

"Ok, That's it. You are going to calm down, and I am going to start dinner." She got up and left the room.

As Piper walked down the stairs the front door open, and in walked Chris and Samantha.

"Hey mom." Said Chris, shutting the door.

"Chris! How was school today?"

"Same old. Boring, boring and… boring." Piper laughed.

"I'm gonna go start homework, call me when dinner is ready?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. Chris walked off.

"So, How'd it go with Mel?" Paige asked.

"As good as can be expected. She got a new power."

"Really! Oh… let me guess. TK orbing!"

"Haha, no. Empathy." Piper said.

"Oh, well, that's still good. Is she happy?" Paige asked. Piper sighed.

"No, she's not. She can't handle the problems of life aswell as everyone else's." Paige nodded.

"Hey, but when Phoebe first got her Empathy power, she used that potion to numb it down – remember?"

"I completely forgot about that! I'll make some for Mel later, I think it's still in the book! Thanks Paige!"

"Hey, what are little sisters for?" She bragged.

Wyatt stood in the shadows of the forest, not making a sound. He looked upon the demonic market. He knew deep down that he wanted to visit, but couldn't motivate himself to move. He had a hunger deep inside for power. It's all he wanted. But after all, what would his mother say, should she find out that he'd been here? Hah, how pathetic, 16 years of age and still afraid of his mother. Piper was a good mother, no doubt about it. She'd painfully accepted that when that bastard left to be a full-time elder, that she'd have to raise her three children all by herself.

When Wyatt was just a little boy, only six years old, he remember the day that his father had told him that he had to go away, but assured him that he'd always be watching over him, Chris and Mel. However, he'd ignored birthdays and Christmases. Mel had no memories of Leo. Also there were times when Wytta would get into stupid fights with Chris or his mother, and would orb up to the top of the bridge, screaming for his father, but Leo never answered.

Wyatt felt bad for his mother, but proud of her at the same time. He knew that if he was to set foot into demonic ways, that it would break her heart. So he withdrew, the guilt too much for him, and orbed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Don't own charmed, Now SHOO.

**Chapter Three**

IT was 8PM when Wyatt orbed into the Manor's kitchen. He was greeted by his mother, washing dishes. He smiled at her.

"Hey mom." He said, hugging her.

"How was band practice?" She asked, drying her hands.

"Oh, it was good." He lied. "Made lots of progress." He felt so bad.

"So, how was your evening?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, it was OK. Your sister has a new power, and isn't talking to me." She said.

"Damn. What power? And why isn't she happy with you?" He asked.

"Long story, we had an argument." She said. Wyatt nodded.

"So…Power?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Empathy."

"Damn, now I know why she's been so bitchy lately."

Piper laughed.

"Don't talk about Mel like that. Anyway, I gave her a mild binding potion, to block out everyone else's emotions"

"Nice, I'll go talk to her, Ok?" Wyatt said.

"Pft. Good luck." Replied Piper. Wyatt left and walked upstairs.

He knocked on Mel's door.

"Mel, are you sleeping?" He asked.

"No." She said from the other side of the door. Wyatt entered her room. Mel was sitting on her bed. She still looked upset.

"I heard you're not happy with mom." He said. She nodded.

"Well, you want to know what I think?" He asked.

"Ok.." She said.

"We have a wonderful mother, she took care of us Mel, after dad left. She had to raise all three of us. She's always been there for us." He said. Mel was silent.

"And although you're not happy with her now, she still loves you and cares about you. I don't want to sound too harsh, but I think you should aplogise to her, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I guess, It wasn't fair of me to take my bad mood out on her. I'll apologise to her tomorrow morning." She said. Wyatt smiled and poked her.

"That's ma girl!" He said. He gave her a quick hug and then she pushed him away.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight Wy." She said.

"G'night sis." He said, walking over to the door, he turned the bedroom light off and left. He walked down to the stairs, and into the kitchen. He was stopped by Piper.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Pretty good, I think I've talked some sense into her." He laughed.

"Thankyou! I'm going to bed now, you should too. It's late." Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, Like 9.30pm is late, mom! Goodnight anyway!" He said, and walked down the basement stairs. When Mel was born, Piper decided that Wyatt was a little too old to still be staying in the nursery, so they decided to convert the basement into a bedroom. Wyatt didn't particularly mind, He was living in a room just about the spiritual nexus, it made him feel powerful, and power was the one thing he craved. When Chris reached the age of 6 He moved into the basement with Wyatt, it was sure big enough. Now that all the kids where a little more grown up, Chris and Wyatt shared the basement, Paige and Sam shared a room on the second floor.

He took of his shoes as he entered the room, and went to sit on his bed. Chris was still awake, but barely, he was sitting at the desk, slumped over some school books. Wyatt went over and poked him. He woke with a start.

"Hmmm, what? What did I miss?" He said. Wyatt laughed.

"Nothing, you were asleep, you should go to bed now, if you're that tired." He advised. Chris got up and went over to his bed.

"Good idea." He said, as he collapsed onto his bed, pulling the covers over him.Wyatt walked over to the wall to turn the light off, then retreated to his bed. They lay in silence for the next few minutes. But the silence was then broken by Chris.

"Wy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever miss dad?" He asked. Wyatt thought for a moment, then replied.

"No, I don't."

"Really?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because he left us Chris, maybe I'd miss him if he was a decent father, but he's not, I haven't seen him since I was six years old, and you haven't seen him since you were 4 years old. He's never sent letters, birthday cards.. He doesn't deserve to be a father."

"Wow… that's deep."

"Well, its true isn't it? Why, do you miss him?" Wyatt said.

"Well, Yeah, sometimes, I wonder what It'd be like to have dad around.."

"Just forget about it Chris, we've got mom and Aunt Paige & Phoebe, we don't need a lost cause like him." Wyatt said.

"Yeah… I guess." He said, and drifted off to sleep.

Wyatt hated his father.

The next day was a day that all children love, Saturday. However Wyatt wasted his Saturday mornings by sleeping in until twelve. But this day, he was woken up early, by the sound of screaming. He jerked up right, flew out of bed and up the basement stairs. He ran into the kitchen, to see what had happened. It was actually nothing bad, His siblings and cousin were playing tick, and screaming in the process. Wyatt and put on an angry face and yelled at them for making such a racket. They backed away and ran outside to resume the game outside. Piper walked into the kitchen, and laughed at the sight of Wyatt's half asleep state.

"Good afternoon, my little vampire" She kidded. Wyatt laughed.

"Hah, yeah, so funny. Is there any breakfast left?" He asked.

"No, It was devoured by the kids, your aunts and myself, you'll have to have cereal." She said.

"Ok with me." he said, grabbing a spoon from the drawer. They were interrupted by a scream from outside. Not an ordinary scream, a scream of pain. Wyatt dropped his spoon and ran outside, followed by his mother.

Sam was laying on the ground outside, Chris and Mel were towering over her. Piper pushed into the towering circle.

"Samantha, Are you OK? What happened?" She asked, panicked.

"I fell, I think I did something to my ankle.." She cried. Piper sighed.

"Ok honey, let me see it." Chris and Mel moved out of the way. She observed the ankle, it looked painful, it was bloody and bruised, possibly broken.

"Ok, Wyatt can you pick Samantha up, we need to take her to the hospital, Chris, stay here and look after Mel. We'll be back soon, alright?" She asked.

"Sure," Chris said. "Come on Mel" He took her inside. Wyatt picked Samantha Up and placed her on the backseat of the car, then he got into the passenger side, waiting for his Mother. Piper ran back into the house to get her car keys and cell phone, shut the door, and got into the car.

"Paige is gonna be maddd" She said, and they drove off.


End file.
